Just another day but this
by saku's sakura
Summary: harry's heart break by seeing leena with bit hahahahaahahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

One-shot "Just another day but this"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zooids! Wish I do but don't! So don't get started to begin your trippin stage Kay? Then you all enjoy now ^_^! Oh and this in Harry's P.O.V. How much I detest himshudders.Oh and this () means that I am talking Kay! This is also my very first fic in this whole entire site so be gentle.  
  
Just as my day gone badly I must suffer all of the charges. How my heart suffers of anger and sadness at the same time. By just remember it all over again.......  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Leena my love", I said in my happiest voice (witch is really scary u want to throw up).Will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the whole entire planet of Zi?"  
  
"Ummm, I'am sorry Harry but I can't get married to you", Leena said sadly. (You go leena make him suffer ahahahahahhahh ahummm sorry aheh)  
  
"W-WHY, I know we are still young to get married but I'll take care of you just please say yes", trying to change her mind.  
  
"That's not all why I can't marry you because I am already going to get married to...............  
  
".....................To who", I said angry (like he can hahahah)  
  
"To Bit, Bit Cloud", Leena said really dreamy." Bit why him? What does he have that I don't?" he's a loser and I'm a winner!" Well he's handsome, he protects me, treat me like any other human being, he just makes me really happy to be with and to me I think he is a big winner".I'am sorry Harry, I hope you understand" Of course I understand I'll just be leaving now see ya" (like he really has anything to do)"Just two more things. One what will make you and Bit and two when did he proposed to you?" I asked  
  
"It will make us Leena and Bit Cloud and he proposed to me yesterday", she said  
  
"Hey Leena, Ready yet?" Bit asked walking to her his eyes closed not noticing Harry. "ALMOST", she yelled." sorry I have to go now bye  
  
"Yeah bye", as he watch her run to Bit kissing him on the lips.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Here I am walking in the streets all sad and non-perky and ask myself*will I ever fall in love again or will I be a loser freak forever*? (I vote on him to be loser ahhahahahha men I laugh a lot don't me?)Still thinking he crashes to a girl his age to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry miss. I did not knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", I said for a very long time staring at her pretty face"."Hello, I'm Harry Champ Destin to be king and you are? And why are you crying?" I asked  
  
"I'm Lenny Tentrous and I'm crying cause there was this guy named Bit Cloud is getting married."  
  
"You too I'm sad to cause Leena Torous is getting married to him. What a ca wink a dink" (not sure if he says that but I say that all the time)  
  
"Yes it is a ca wink a dink", she says giggling  
  
"See Lenny you must allow me to take you for some ice-cream of lunch," I said charmingly handing out my hand.  
  
"Well ok I'll love to just let me dust off my butt", she said dusting her butt." This is the 1st time a man ever asks me out who was kind and handsome (yea right like he is bwahhahahaha)", taking his hand in hers.  
  
Well it looks like my like answer to myself is that I am going to fall in love all over again. Walking to the store with my new love.  
  
END  
  
You like it? Sorry if it has a stupid ending wait rephrase that sorry if it has a dumb ass ending. I was planning on making Harry suffer in pain but I felt guilty for him so I add Lenny to it. Please read and review! 


	2. well the reviewwssss

Hey you'all just heer to thank all of the reviews so far. But write now I need a little help cause I need to know if harry should get dump by lenny or let him br happy for the next chapter ? Please help!!!!@!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
From: Kyo's DarkElf  
  
HA HA HA! *rolls on floor* THIS IS GREAT! MAKE HIM SUFFER! SUFFER I TELL YOU! Keep writing this kind of Harry bashing stuff, you're very good at it!  
  
Here is well stuff: |Personal Profile |  
  
|pen name | |: Kyo's DarkElf | | | |user id | |: 548772 | | | |since | |: 03-06-04 | | | | | |HI!!!!!! | |I'm a HUGE anime freak, a klutz, & a VERY HYPER person! My nickname| |is Yoshimi & it means happy beauty(happy I understand, but ME | |beautiful?) | |I absolutley LOVE Kyo Sohma of Fruits Basket. I don't like yaoi or | |shonen-ai. If they are OC's then I don't care, but if they are | |characters I know & love, that is a BIG NO-NO!!!!!!! | | | |The Top 10 Hottest Anime Guys: | |1) Kyo Sohma | |2) Yuki Sohma | |3) Hatsuharu Sohma(can you tell I like Sohma's) | |4) Vash | |5) Sesshomaru | |6) Otougi | |7) Bokura/Ryou | |8) JIN!!!!! | |9) Kurama (sorry friends) | |10) Hiei (sorry friends) | | | |Top 10 Worst Anime People: | |1) TOHRU | |2) CAIN | |3) BABOON BUTT (naraku) | |4) DEAD KIYKO/CLAY POT (when she was alive she was OK) | |5) ANY CLOWNS | |6) ANY PUPPETS | |7) DR. ICHIGAKI | |8) TOGURO | |9) THE DUDE W/ THE ANIMAL ARMOR THAT HURT HIEI | |10) MOMIJI SOHMA'S MOM | | | |I'm a gemini & a sheep. | |My favorite sports are fencing & hockey. | |My favorite colors are green, turquoise, & blue/orange(my school | |colors) pink/yellow black/pink brown/pink black/red combos. | |This summer I'm going to A-Kon 15. | |I want a yellow & pink polka-dot bikini(like the yogurt | |commercial). | |My goal is to own a Kyo plushie & become a star of writing or | |drawing or acting. | |See ya' soon! |  
  
|Author of 1 stories: |Favorite stories |Favorite authors | |1. Sexy British Vampire Bakura reviews | |When Bakura is given eternity, his world is thrown upside down. A | |new inner personality, a new love interest, a new enemy, & an old | |flame come through his already hectic life. I suck at summeries. | |Rated for safety, just in case. Don't wanna' scare anybody | |Yu-Gi-Oh - PG-13 - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 1 - | |Words: 676 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 3-22-04 - Published: 3-22-04 |  
  
Here is the other one:  
  
From: trisket-n-gunther  
  
We thought it was good! please review ours back!  
  
Here is it's thing: ummmm canot show cause there is an error so sorry but I know it is great and all . so please help me..... 


End file.
